


Tie me up and take me over

by sarahcakes613



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Massage, Praise Kink, Service Submission, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: Rafael doesn't like feeling out of control, and he needs to be in charge for a while. Sonny's a very willing participant.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58





	Tie me up and take me over

**Author's Note:**

> Additional warning for anyone who needs it: They use the stoplight system for safewords, and Sonny calls yellow at one point. Rafael respects it, but I have put a further explanation in the end notes if you need it before reading.
> 
> Spanish by Sandra, my saviour!

Rafael slams the door to his office so hard the blinds shake. He’s angry, angrier than he is comfortable with, and it’s making him feel out of control, which he hates.

Nothing about this case is going right. It doesn’t matter how much he’s prepped, how much evidence the detectives have brought him, he can already tell it’s going to be a miracle if a single one of the charges sticks.

He could _see_ the moment he lost the jury, and it had taken every bit of fortitude not to stomp his feet like a toddler right there in the courtroom.

He jerks his collar open, loosening his tie. His jacket is already thrown off, and he pulls his tie off as well, winding it around his hand. He clenches his fist around the silk and then looks down at it thoughtfully.

He can’t stand the feeling that crawls under his skin when he feels like he is not in control. His entire life is carefully controlled, every action thought out, and the unpredictability of jurors is a constant thorn in his side. Today that thorn has lanced him.

He pulls his phone out and sends a single text.

**To: (ICE) Sonny Carisi 4:34pm**

_I need to be in charge tonight._

**To: Rafael** **❤ 4:36pm**

_What do you need from me?_

**To: (ICE) Sonny Carisi 4:37pm**

_I need you to be good for me._

**To: Rafael** **❤ 4:42pm**

_I can do that. Do you want me to get anything ready?_

**To: (ICE) Sonny Carisi 4:45pm**

_Cut up some fruit and cheese, whatever we have in the fridge. I’m not very hungry. Add to it if you think you’re going to want more. Change the sheets to the blue silk. Choose four ties._

**To: Rafael** **❤ 4:46pm**

_Yes sir._

**To: Rafael** **❤ 5:01pm**

_Image attached._

Rafael looks at the photo, four ties laid neatly out on the freshly made bed. He doesn’t reply, Sonny won’t be expecting him to. As he leaves his office, he can already feel the tension of the day easing up.

* * *

When Rafael gets home, the door opens before he can get his key in the lock. Sonny is standing there, holding a glass of scotch in one hand and his collar in the other. He’s showered, his hair loose and unstyled, and he is wearing only a pair of tight black trunks.

Rafael takes the drink as he toes off his shoes and sets his briefcase down. It’s his favourite, a 25-year-old single malt that costs $900 a bottle, and he only cracks into it on very special occasions. He hums his approval and takes a sip, and Sonny beams at him, happy to already be pleasing his lover.

“Do you want to wear that tonight?” Rafael asks, nodding at the collar in Sonny’s hand.

Sonny looks down at it, chewing on his lip.

“I want to if you need me to.” Is his final answer, and Rafael considers it.

“I don’t think so,” he finally says. “I want you tonight, just you. I want to tell you what to do and have you do it because you’re good for me, not because we’re playing.”

Sonny smiles and leans down to give Rafael a slow, soft kiss. He leans into it, applying the slightest bit of pressure until Sonny’s mouth opens and Rafael can bite gently on his lower lip.

“Go put that away and then bring dinner out into the living room.” He orders, and Sonny nods.

He takes another sip of the scotch and then sets it down on the coffee table as he settles onto the couch. He toes off his socks and unbuttons his shirt, sliding his suspenders off so they hang by his sides. With each layer of ADA Barba removed, Rafael feels another knot loosen in his spine.

Sonny walks in, carrying a tray in both hands. He sets it down on the coffee table, and Rafael sees a bowl of cut-up mango and grapes, some cubed marble cheese and a small wedge of brie, a small plate of crackers, and some sliced up roast beef leftover from the night before.

“This looks very good, thank you.” Rafael comments, and Sonny preens. He reaches out and taps Sonny’s hip, guiding him to kneel on the floor between the table and the sofa.

“Are you okay, do you want a pillow?” Rafael asks, and Sonny shakes his head.

“I’m fine.” He reassures Rafael, and Rafael can already hear the softness in Sonny’s voice that only appears when he’s in service submission mode, when he is careful not to be loud or strident in any way because it’s not what Rafael needs in that moment.

Rafael smears some brie onto a few crackers and eats one, followed by a few grapes. He reaches for the mango next, piercing a few cubes with a small fork.

“Open,” He directs, and Sonny opens his mouth obediently, sliding the fruit off of the fork with his teeth. While he chews, Rafael tears up some roast beef into smaller pieces and layers them on the crackers and brie. He sets them in front of Sonny and then returns to the mango, letting the cool pulpy fruit slide down his throat.

Sonny eats his crackers and then looks at Rafael.

“Can I give you a foot rub?” He asks, and Rafael wiggles his toes as he thinks about it.

“I want you to eat some more,” He says, nudging the bowl of grapes and a few cubes of cheddar over. “And then you’re going to give me a massage.”

Sonny nods, and reaches for the cheese and fruit. They eat in silence, but it’s comfortable and familiar and domestic, and Rafael chose this, everything about this is something he has done to set his surroundings to his liking.

He watches Sonny, who looks up through his eyelashes at Rafael and smiles.

“Do you want to know what else we’re going to do, or do you want it to be a surprise?” Rafael asks, running a hand through Sonny’s hair and curling his fingers at his nape.

Sonny leans into it, eyes closed as he thinks. “I wanna know,” he says. “I wanna know so I can be good for you.”

“You’re always good for me, soleado.” Rafael says, and Sonny shivers.

“You’re going to pick two oils that you think I would like, and I’ll choose from those. You’re going to give me a massage until I’m nice and relaxed, and then you’re going to lay out on the bed all spread out for me to admire.”

Sonny blushes, the way he does any time Rafael talks about how beautiful Sonny is to look at.

“And then?” He asks, looking up at Rafael as he nibbles on some cheddar.

“And then I’m going to get your cock ring out and put it on you, because I know how much you love being desperate to come.”

They both know it’s Rafael who loves Sonny’s desperation, but Sonny’s breath quickens. Unlike many men, Sonny can still come while wearing a cock ring, but it takes longer, and it’s a more intense sensation than usual.

“And then?” He says again, his food forgotten as he watches Rafael.

“And then I’m going to tie you to the bedframe, straddle you, and prep myself, fucking myself with my fingers so I’m all open for your beautiful thick cock.”

Sonny’s hips twitch, like he is already looking for friction.

“And then?” He whispers, his eyes glassy and pupils dilated.

“And then I’m going to sit on your cock and I’m going to ride you, boy. I’m going to fuck myself on your cock until I cover every inch of your creamy skin with my come. Because your favourite thing to wear is my come, isn’t it?”

He tightens his hand, tugging Sonny’s hair just the tiniest amount.

“Yes sir.” Sonny says, less words and more of a gasp.

“I think I want you bare,” Rafael muses aloud. “I want to feel you filling my ass when you come, I want it wet and messy tonight.”

Sonny whimpers, his fingers clutching at his thighs.

Rafael smirks, and nudges at the food still in front of Sonny.

“A few more bites, Sonny, be good for me.”

When they finish eating, Rafael takes the tray into the kitchen and puts the leftovers away while Sonny gets ready in the bedroom. Rafael looks at the bed when he enters, admiring the dark navy blue sheets that look so good against Sonny’s rosy skin. Sonny has set a large towel down, and pulled two options out of his selection of massage oils.

He picks the sweet almond oil and hands the lavender back to Sonny. “Good choices, thank you.” He says, and Sonny smiles at him.

He removes his shirt and undershirt, tossing them in the hamper, and then slides his pants off, hanging them over a chair. He lies down on the bed, making sure he is on the towel.

“What do you want?” Sonny asks, carefully climbing up after Rafael and straddling his thighs.

“Shoulders and upper back,” Rafael answers. “I don’t want to fall asleep.”

He hears the cap of the massage oil flick open and then the sound of Sonny rubbing his hands together, warming up the oil. The first touch of Sonny’s fingers on his back surprises him for a split second and then he relaxes, settling into the bed with his head cushioned on his hands.

Sonny’s hands are skilled in many regards. The steadiness when holding a weapon, the deftness with which he can flip pizza dough, the way he lets his nieces and nephews dangle off of them when they play. But Rafael’s favourite application of Sonny’s hands is the way he unerringly knows the amount of pressure to apply to his muscles as he smooths out the tension in Rafael’s body.

He lets himself lose time as Sonny massages him, his hands kneading at Rafael’s muscles and pounding away the last vestiges of the day’s courtroom stress.

“Can I kiss you, sir?” Sonny asks, and Rafael turns his head to the side.

“Always.” He murmurs, and Sonny’s hands slide down his arms as he lowers himself to meet Rafael’s mouth with his own.

It’s a brief kiss, a prelude more than anything, and then Sonny scoots back on Rafael’s legs so that he can lean down and kiss a line across his shoulder blades. They are light kisses, close-mouthed so as not to get almond oil on his tongue. Each press of his lips sears into Rafael’s skin and he feels himself warming up, reacting to his lover’s heat.

Sonny sits back up and returns to massaging Rafael’s back. Rafael hisses as Sonny’s thumbs dig into a particularly persistent knot below his right shoulder but leans up into the burn of it.

As his muscles relax and he sinks deeper into the bed, Sonny slides down to perch on Rafael’s calves and runs his hands down his spine to the top of his ass. He hums questioningly as he pulls at the waistband of Rafael’s shorts, and Rafael tilts his hips, allowing them to be dragged down his thighs.

There is another click of the cap as Sonny pours more oil into his hands. He begins in the dimple at the base of Rafael’s spine and then moves down, his hands gripping and kneading at his cheeks as he massages Rafael’s ass.

The arousal that has been a low simmer in Rafael is rising now, and he reaches back to still Sonny’s hands, tapping at his leg to move so Rafael can turn over. Sonny slides off his legs and onto the bed, a graceful move that belies his general gawky nature. Rafael turns over, enjoying the lack of twinges in his shoulders as he stretches.

“That was wonderful Sonny, thank you. My back feels much better.” He doesn’t need to say it, but the way Sonny’s entire face lights up makes it impossible to not want to praise him for every thing he does.

Sonny loves being good for Rafael, and when he is told what a good job he is doing it is like a direct line to the part of his brain that controls arousal. Rafael had felt Sonny’s arousal against his leg while he was being massaged and now he can see it, Sonny’s cock hard and pushing at his trunks, stretching the fabric.

Rafael gets up, kicking his shorts off, and moves the towel off the bed, and Sonny follows suit, folding back the blankets and then standing next to the bed, awaiting his next direction.

“Shorts off, and then lie down,” Rafael instructs, reaching for the ties that are waiting rolled up on his nightstand.

Sonny wriggles out of his shorts and lies on his back in the centre of the bed, and Rafael begins with his ankles, wrapping a tie loosely around each and looping them around the bedposts. They’re not proper knots, not meant to hold him down so much as serve as a reminder that Rafael is controlling him tonight.

He looks up at Sonny. His chest and face are pink, flushed with arousal, and his eyes are half hooded, watching Rafael, following the movement of his hands. His cock is fully hard, arcing up towards his stomach, and Rafael runs a finger down the thick vein of it just to see Sonny’s eyelids flutter.

“Do you want your hands together or apart?” Rafael asks, and Sonny moves his hands up above his head, testing both possibilities against how his shoulders are feeling today.

“Together,” he decides, and he wraps his fingers around the slats of the headboard while Rafael loops a third tie around them, lashing his hands in place.

He picks up the fourth tie and drags it along Sonny’s skin, letting him feel cool silk beneath and above him at the same time. He drapes it over Sonny’s eyes and is about to tilt Sonny’s head to allow him to tie a loose knot, creating a blindfold, when Sonny snaps his fingers.

“Yellow,” Sonny whispers, and Rafael immediately removes the tie from his face.

“Do you need to be loose?” He asks, reaching for the tie around Sonny’s wrists.

Sonny shakes his head. “I just don’t want the blindfold tonight. I need to see you.”

Rafael smiles softly and caresses Sonny’s cheek with his thumb, sweeping it up to the corner of his eye. “Of course, and I’m so proud of you for using your colours, my good boy.”

Sonny blushes and arches into the caress, turning his face to try and capture Rafael’s thumb with his lips. Rafael lets him win for the briefest moment, lets him suck on Rafael’s thumb and then removes it, running it over Sonny’s open mouth. His lips are red and slack, and Rafael leans down to kiss him. Sonny moans into the kiss but his mouth is pliant under Rafael’s, following where Rafael leads.

Rafael reaches into the nightstand drawer and pulls out a bottle of lube and a riveted leather strap. He gently cups Sonny’s balls, rolling them in his hand before winding the strap around the base of his cock and snapping it into place.

Tossing the lube on the bed, he climbs on top of Sonny, facing him. He coats two fingers with lube, not having the patience tonight to start with one, and reaches behind himself.

Sonny’s eyes are fixed on his face as he slowly begins prepping himself, twisting his wrist as he pushes his fingers in. Sonny loves watching him, loves the micro-expressions that cross over his face when he is feeling pleasure, and Rafael arches his back just a little, putting on a show for his lover.

One fingertip just grazes his prostate and he arches his back for real this time, his cock jumping against his thigh. He is seated on Sonny’s thighs, his cock nudging at Raf’s cheeks. He removes his fingers, adding more lube, and then returns them to his ass, going in with three now, and as his hand moves, his knuckles graze Sonny’s cock.

“Oh, fuck!” Sonny moans, and Rafael grins down at him. Sonny’s hands open and close in their binding, his heels digging into the mattress.

“I know, Sonny, I know, you wish it was your fingers in me, you’re being so good for me and not moving.” Rafael croons at him, swivelling his hips so Sonny’s cock slides up between his cheeks.

Sonny gasps, his hips twitching, but he stays still. Rafael can see the effort he is putting in not moving, his entire body shivering as he waits impatiently for Rafael to finish prepping himself. He knows Sonny is aching to be free right now, wants to be the one working Rafael open, loves fingering him until he is loose and wet and hungry for more.

Rafael drizzles more lube onto his hand and twists behind himself to wrap his hand around Sonny’s cock, pumping it, spreading the lube. At the first touch of his hand, Sonny’s hips twitch harder, almost bucking, and Rafael puts his other hand flat on Sonny’s chest.

“Please,” Sonny says, “please, sir.”

Rafael lifts himself up and slides Sonny’s cock along his cleft, letting it nestle between his cheeks. He moves his hips, lifting himself up and sliding down, holding himself open, and Sonny’s cock drags and then catches just on his rim.

They both moan in tandem as the head of Sonny’s cock pops into Rafael’s hole and Rafael sinks down an inch before rising back up until Sonny is only just in him. He slides down again, then back up, and he can feel Sonny’s thigh muscles trembling as he fights the urge to thrust up. He sits up on his knees, Sonny’s cock barely in him, and he looks Sonny in the eyes as he swiftly sinks down, taking Sonny’s entire length in one smooth stroke.

He sets a slow pace, swinging his hips as he rides Sonny, his back arched, hands behind him on Sonny’s thighs. His cock is hard, bobbing in front of him, occasionally slapping Sonny’s stomach.

For a few minutes there is no sound but their heavy breathing and the sound of skin against skin, until Rafael tilts his hips and Sonny’s cock hits his prostate dead-on. Rafael swears and brings his hands to Sonny’s shoulders to allow him to focus on the angle, chasing the rush of Sonny’s cock rubbing against his prostate.

Sonny’s head is thrown back, the line of his neck flushed and his eyes rolling back in his eyes.

“Please, sir, Rafi, please, am I – I’m being good, please.” Sonny is pleading, and Rafael doesn’t think he even knows what for at this point, he’s so caught up in the feedback loop of praise and pleasure.

Rafael is tempted to tell Sonny to shut up, to put a hand over his mouth, because this is for Rafael and Sonny’s pleasure is secondary, but Sonny reacts so sweetly, is so responsive, and Rafael wants to hear every choked plea, every stuttered groan.

“Te sientes demasiado bien en mi, mierda, eres bueno en esto rayo de sol.” Rafael huffs, and Sonny keens.

Rafael speeds up his movements, rising up and slamming himself back down faster, Sonny’s cock prodding against his prostate with every stroke. He thinks about wrapping a hand around himself, but he’s honestly not sure it will be necessary tonight, the heat that is tickling at the base of his spine is rising and he can feel his climax building.

“Please,” Sonny begs, “please, let me take care of you. Let me fuck you.” His blue eyes are open wide and pleading. “Please, sir, I want to make you feel good.”

Rafael slows down his riding, leaning back, arching his back and letting his cock slap against his own stomach. He reaches back to each ankle and loosens the ties enough that Sonny can kick the fabric loops off his ankles.

“Show me, Sonny, show me how good you can make me feel.”

Sonny plants his feet wide and despite his wrists being tied, he throws his entire body into it, thrusting up hard. His thrust is so hard Rafael can feel his legs slide further apart, his hole wide open for Sonny now, Sonny’s cock sinking deeper into him until he can feel the leather and rivets of the cock ring brushing against his skin.

Rafael groans as he feels his cock swell, his balls tightening up as he thrusts down and Sonny thrusts up, propelling him towards his peak.

“You’re going to come for me,” Rafael pants as he rocks his hips, grinding his ass down against Sonny. “You’re going to fill me up and fuck me through it until I come all over you.”

Sonny nods frantically, his eyes pinned to Rafael’s.

“Come now Sonny, baby, my boy, my good obedient boy, come for me _right now_.” He growls, and Sonny cries out as his need to obey a direct order overpowers the leather ring he is wearing, and his hips buck uncontrollably, his cock pumping come into Rafael’s ass.

Rafael thrills in it, in the sudden heat sensation flooding him. He rocks faster, shoving himself down on Sonny’s cock, still hard inside him even as the rest of Sonny is limp and sated beneath him. It only takes a few more thrusts and then Rafael’s cock jerks and spurts and Rafael groans loudly as his come shoots across Sonny’s chest, milky white beads landing on his flushed skin, streaking across his nipples.

He continues to rock slowly, twitching in the aftermath of a powerful orgasm, and he can feel Sonny trembling against him. He reaches behind him, unsnapping the leather band from around Sonny’s cock and balls. The sudden release of pressure forces another spurt of come out of Sonny and into Rafael.

As he slowly comes down from his high, Rafael can feel his energy wane and he carefully slides off of Sonny before gravity causes him to slump down on his still partially-bound lover. He can feel Sonny’s come trickling out of him and he clenches down, not wanting it to leak out on the bed.

He unwinds the tie from Sonny’s wrists and brings his arms down, and Sonny immediately throws them around Rafael, burying his face in Rafael’s chest. He’s even more tactile than usual when he’s coming out of a submissive headspace, and Rafael strokes his hair while Sonny nuzzles at his skin.

“You were so good, Sonny, you were such a good boy for me. I’m so proud of you, and I love you so much. Thank you for letting me do this tonight.”

Sonny hums happily and lifts his head up to kiss Rafael. It’s a slow, indulgent, lazy kiss, a kiss just because they are there and they can.

After a few minutes, Sonny’s natural energy resurfaces and he pushes himself off the bed, getting a damp cloth from the bathroom. He focuses on Rafael, gently swiping at his inner thighs and his ass, cleaning his own spunk out of Rafael. Only then does he scrub at his own chest, at the streaks from Rafael that have dried on his skin.

Rafael watches him fondly. He loves this man, this bombastic energetic creature who is so happy to cede his power and make himself smaller than he is for Rafael when he needs it. In a way, Rafael is happy that this is not their constant dynamic. He loves Sonny because of his effervescence, not in spite of it, and as intoxicating as it is to be in complete control, he enjoys their natural give-and-take.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Sonny asks softly, and Rafael knows he means work. He shakes his head.

“It will still be there tomorrow. Tonight, I just want to be here.”

Sonny nods, throwing the damp cloth into the laundry hamper. He rearranges them both so they are curled up together and he draws the blankets up over their legs. Rafael knows they will doze for a little while before getting up to have a more substantial late dinner.

Tomorrow he will return to the courtroom with renewed energy and a clear mind, and he will take back control of the case.

**Author's Note:**

> Further explanation for the safeword usage: Rafael is about to blindfold Sonny when Sonny calls yellow. Rafael removes the blindfold and asks if Sonny needs to be untied as well. Sonny says no, he just doesn't want to be blindfolded. Rafael listens and does not blindfold him.
> 
> Spanish:  
> Te sientes demasiado bien en mi, mierda, eres bueno en esto rayo de sol = you feel very good inside me, fuck, you are very good at this, ray of sun (sunshine)


End file.
